<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You got that summer sweet by deepestbluest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511866">You got that summer sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestbluest/pseuds/deepestbluest'>deepestbluest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestbluest/pseuds/deepestbluest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking down at the remaining vegetables gathered in front of him, Kakashi shakes his head. As always, the last bunch is just as good as the other ones, but people think there's something wrong with it because no one else took it.</p><p>Or: Kakashi becomes a farmer, gets advice from dogs, and falls in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The <em>biggest</em> thanks for this go to jessicamiriamdrew for performing the frankly Herculean task of proofreading this when it was a draft composed of probably three other drafts smashed together like Victor Frankenstein's most ambitious, nerdiest creation</p><p>The title is from "Greens" by be steadwell, which I had on a loop when I wrote a lot of this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gai peers at the vegetables Kakashi just finished arranging in his stall with a growing smile Kakashi recognizes as the harbinger of noise it is.</p><p>“They're wonderful, Kakashi!” Gai bellows. “The best produce at the market!”</p><p>The other people setting up their stalls shoot Gai dirty looks.</p><p>Kakashi sighs. It would be easier to deal with Gai if he were being a pain just to mess with Kakashi, but Gai is incapable of being disagreeable. He just lives loudly; he can't contain his enthusiasm- and he can't understand why he should.</p><p>“I don't think I'd go that far,” Kakashi tells him. Sensing Gai’s bubbling argument, Kakashi adds, “They do look good, though.”</p><p>Just like that, Gai’s expression lifts. “I told you this would be a good idea!”</p><p>“I know, I know. They're about to open, so either get your wallet out or get a move on.”</p><p>Not convinced by Kakashi’s lazy attempt at being brusque, Gai beams at him and pulls out his wallet. “I already reaped much of your first harvest, but I will be glad to make the purchase from your new life.</p><p>“A head of broccoli please, sir!”</p><p>Kakashi shakes his head as he gestures for Gai to take the one he wants from the stand next to his table. Gai marches over and, after casting a hard look over the broccoli, picks one from near the bottom of the display. He brings it to Kakashi proudly and swaps his cash for it.</p><p>“Be friendly,” he advises as he pockets the change in one of the impossible pockets of his jumpsuit. “You like people. Don't pretend otherwise.”</p><p>Rather than argue, Kakashi agrees to be friendly so Gai will leave.</p><p>There's a knowing look in Gai’s eye as he turns away, but he lets the lie slide.</p><p>A few moments later, someone’s voice shouts, “We’re open!”</p><p>In the booth next to Kakashi, one of the men takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Here they come,” Izumo says, excitement clear in his voice. “Remember, Kotetsu. We don't haggle. Nobody here does. Right?”</p><p>Kotetsu agrees just before a flood of customers comes through, and Kakashi briefly wonders what Tsunade and Gai were thinking when they signed him up for this.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, all but the last few of Kakashi’s vegetables have been sold.</p><p>Kotetsu didn't manage to stay confident, but the other man, whose name Kakashi didn't catch, smoothly stepped in every time his partner got overwhelmed.</p><p>A few people had tried the same tack with Kakashi, but he'd only shrugged. Unlike the men next to him, who have a good spread of fruit, Kakashi hadn't brought much. He usually sells what he grows to Teuchi at cost and donates the rest; he doesn't need money and wants it even less.</p><p>He'd give it all away for free if Teuchi would accept it. Kakashi’s former neighbors do, but they're civilians whose jobs don't pay as well as Kakashi’s pension or reap the benefits of running the most popular ramen restaurant in the village.</p><p>This is the closest thing to a purpose Kakashi has now.</p><p>He's walking through the village, his farm work done for the day and too restless to sit at home, when he nearly runs into Tsunade and Shizune.</p><p>“You!” Tsunade barks. “I hear you're feeling unfulfilled!”</p><p>Kakashi winces. “It's not like that. I’m still adjusting, you know? It's a very different lifestyle from being a ninja.”</p><p>“You haven't spent any of what you've earned, have you?”</p><p>Kakashi winces a second time. “I just don't need to. I'm well cared for, Tsunade-sama.”</p><p>Tsunade’s eyes flash, and Kakashi resigns himself to being given more work he doesn't understand.</p><p>“Give me the money,” Tsunade says. She holds out her hand.</p><p>“I don't actually have it with me at the moment,” Kakashi hedges. He's glad to be telling the truth. He doesn't need the money, but fueling the next hokage’s infamous gambling habit doesn't feel right. </p><p>“It isn't for me.” Tsunade rolls her eyes. “You're too cynical for someone your age.”</p><p>Kakashi shrugs, but his chest feels warm with relief. Tsunade is only a gambler, not a liar.</p><p>“There’s a fund for Konoha’s struggling residents,” Shizune explains, poking her head around Tsunade. “The cost of repairing the infrastructure alone after Orochimaru’s invasion is steep, and Konoha’s pockets aren't as deep as we’d like. We’d like to make it permanent since we may be struck again, so anything you can spare would be welcome!”</p><p>She smiles warmly, happy in her role as the shadow who follows Tsunade and smooths the ruffled feathers that inevitably follow.</p><p>The fund sounds like a side effect of Tsunade’s eye for healing- she’s set her sights on establishing protocols for greater, more proactive intervention.</p><p>At the last public forum, she got so worked up about the situation with Konoha’s orphans she yelled at Hiruzen and didn't stop until both Koharu and Homura intervened.</p><p>There’s no proof, but Kakashi has a feeling she knows about Root and has her sights set on Danzou.</p><p>Hiruzen is a peacemaker.</p><p>Tsunade is a firebrand. She’s going to be a very different hokage from her teacher.</p><p>“I’ll give you whatever I make,” Kakashi promises.</p><p>From her place in Shizune’s arms, Tonton grunts excitedly.</p><p>Tsunade nods crisply. “Good. Now, I have to go yell at Hiruzen, so you'll have to excuse me.”</p><p>She doesn't wait for him to excuse her, just power walks past him.</p><p>Shizune trades rueful looks with Kakashi. “You're very generous, Kakashi-san,” she says, “but you don’t have to give away everything. It's good to have things just because we want them.”</p><p>Tsunade’s voice echoes through the street. “Shizune!”</p><p>As she hurries after Tsunade, Kakashi can't help but wonder what she thinks there is for him to want for himself.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi continues farming and going to the farmers’ markets. His produce regularly sells well, but no matter how strong the day starts, there’s always one last bunch or head that goes unsold.</p><p>Watching them be dismissed when they're as just good as the rest rankles.</p><p>Kakashi doesn't ask any of the shoppers why they won't even consider looking at the bundles left on their own. It already knows, and he isn't so invested in lonely-looking vegetables that he's going to ask about them.</p><p>The booth next to him does well, and because they sell fruit, their stand and his don't conflict.</p><p>Kotetsu and Izumo make a good team. Kotetsu is a good face for the booth. When he isn't caught up in his worries, he's good at reeling people in, both over to see what he's selling and getting them to lower their guard so Izumo can sidle up and convince them but just a little bit more.</p><p>Beside them, Kakashi relies entirely on his vegetables looking good. It’s a strategy that works, which is enough for him.</p><p>When he finishes, he takes his earnings to the hospital. Shizune takes the bag from him with a warm, “Thank you for your hard work!”</p><p>It isn't much work at all, let alone hard, but he doesn't argue.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>The ninken love the farm.</p><p>They race around it and follow everything they catch the scent of until they lose the scent and trot back to lie under the dugout Kakashi built for them. Kakashi often looks out his window first thing in the morning just to watch the pack chase each other and play in a way they couldn't before his retirement.</p><p>They're all napping in the shade of the trees now, tired from playing.</p><p>All but Pakkun, who's been silently following Kakashi since he got up to take advantage of the cooler air just at dawn.</p><p>He only left to bring Kakashi a shirt when the sun rose high enough to make him burn.</p><p>“Is something on your mind, Pakkun?” Kakashi asks as he digs holes for the next batch of seeds.</p><p>Sighing, Pakkun carefully picks his way from behind Kakashi around the holes so he can sit down in front of Kakashi.</p><p>“You aren't happy,” he says bluntly.</p><p>Kakashi shrugs. “I miss working. Adjusting will take time.”</p><p>“You were dying,” Pakkun counters. “If Gai hadn't gone to Tsunade when Hiruzen wouldn't listen and Tsunade hadn't stepped in, you would have.”</p><p>“It’s my job to risk my life, Pakkun..” </p><p>“Is it your job to deflect as well?” Pakkun shakes himself. “We're supposed to look after each other. That's the point of a pack.”</p><p>He's being tentative. Usually, Pakkun doesn't filter what he says; he's playful under his gruff voice, and part of his charm is that he shares his thoughts without hesitation.</p><p>“I don't want to bring up your father, but he didn't talk to me either.”</p><p>From the nearest patch of shade, Urushi whines.</p><p>Kakashi grips his trowel harder. “You don't have to worry that much. I won't leave you guys alone.”</p><p>“That's not the same as being happy.”</p><p>“I suppose it isn't.”</p><p>Kakashi takes a step forward and pushes the tip of the trowel into the earth but pauses when Pakkun lays a paw on his hand.</p><p>“You should squeeze my paw.”</p><p>“I haven't done that since I was two,” Kakashi says without looking up.</p><p>“Three, actually.”</p><p>Kakashi swallows against the lump in his throat.</p><p>Pakkun leans harder on him. “Squeeze my paw.”</p><p>He won't let it go unless Kakashi yells at him or squeezes his paw, and Kakashi has only yelled at Pakkun once, a week after Hatake Sakumo was buried and left to be forgotten.</p><p>Picking up Pakkun’s paw with his free hand, Kakashi squeezes it so Pakkun’s toes spread.</p><p>Despite being an adult, when Kakashi lets up the pressure and squeezes it again, he feels the despair creeping up his throat dissipate.</p><p>“Better,” Pakkun says, his voice lighter. Kakashi moves his fingers a little, though, and Pakkun’s expression turns sour. “If you tickle me, I’ll ruin that new rug in the bathroom.”</p><p>It's a threat that begs to be challenged, but Kakashi releases Pakkun’s paw without tempting fate.</p><p>He can't bring himself to say thank you- that would require acknowledging why Pakkun made the offer.</p><p>When they get into bed that night, though, Kakashi spends an extra minute scratching behind Pakkun’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Another farmers’ market comes and ends. It was slower than usual, so everyone has extras.</p><p>Kakashi is considering what to do with his when Kotetsu appears in front of him.</p><p>“Hey, Kakashi-san,” Kotetsu says, lifting a hand in greeting.</p><p>Kakashi nods at him. “Kotetsu-san. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Of course! Izumo and I were just wondering if you like peaches. We've got more than we could sell, and Izumo and I already ate too many.”</p><p>“One of us more than the other,” Izumo’s voice calls.</p><p>Kotetsu winces, but unlike moments when he's pressed by customers, he rebounds quickly.</p><p>He and Izumo must be together. Kakashi sees them lean on each other and bump shoulders companionably when traffic is slow. They hold hands, too, or link fingers.</p><p>They're at ease with each other in a way Kakashi can't say he's ever felt with someone. Even with Tenzou and Gai, Kakashi can't fully relax.</p><p>“Sorry, I don't,” he says. “They’re too sweet for me.”</p><p>Kotetsu’s expression wavers for a moment before he rallies and smiles too hard. “I can't say I know what too sweet is, but it was worth asking, right?”</p><p>A misstep on Kakashi’s part- he was distracted by a twinge of envy.</p><p>Raising his voice so it carries better, Kakashi says, “I do know some people who like them, though. The kind you have, they're good in pies, right? I’ll buy some off you.”</p><p>“You won't,” Izumo says, appearing behind Kotetsu. “You'll take the peaches, and you won't argue. Kotetsu, get him a basket.”</p><p>Kotetsu grins and leaves to do as he's bid.</p><p>Sighing, Izumo says, “Sorry about that. Crowds get to him, and he acts strange after they leave.”</p><p>“It's no problem.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Kakashi says, “I've got some leftovers, too. Not as much since I brought less, but you should take them.”</p><p>“Vegetables?” Kotetsu whines. “Don't do it, Izumo.”</p><p>“We'd love to take them,” Izumo says brightly. “Kotetsu hasn't been eating nearly enough greens.”</p><p>“He doesn't need to know that,” Kotetsu says as he returns with the bag of peaches. He doesn't even try to deny the accusation. “Those carrots do look good, though.”</p><p>Izumo nods his agreement, and Kakashi fills one of his baskets with the leftovers.</p><p>They exchange produce. It's nothing, just a swap of extras, but Izumo and Kotetsu grin at him.</p><p>“See you next time, Kakashi-san,” Kotetsu says. “We have to get going.”</p><p>Kakashi returns the farewell before the couple turns and leaves.</p><p>Collecting his supplies that afternoon is at once less lonely and more lonely than ever.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>“You like peaches, right?” Kakashi asks.</p><p>Anko blinks at him. “Peaches? I thought you only did vegetables?”</p><p>“Someone had extras that were going to go to waste.” Kakashi rubs the back of his neck. Usually Kakashi brings the food to Ibiki since they have an understanding that Kakashi can make his delivery without conversation, but he'd bumped into Anko in the road and figured he'd hand them off to her</p><p>Anko can be hard to predict, but as she peers into the basket, she grins. “I do like peaches! And I haven't gone shopping in a while, so this is perfect.”</p><p>She takes the basket from him with a look that says the peaches are definitely going to be eaten. She's been looking wilder around the eyes after Orochimaru’s death- she wasn't there, so Kakashi can't fault her for worrying- but the look eases as she takes in the basket.</p><p>It's nice to bring someone a little joy for once.</p><p>“I'm glad to hear it,” Kakashi says. “Have a good evening, Anko-san.”</p><p>“Oh, I will,” Anko tells the peaches.</p><p>Kakashi starts to walk away, but Anko calls his name.</p><p>He turns around curiously. “Something wrong?”</p><p>She shakes her head. She smiles a little, and for a moment, she looks like the impulsive comrade he used to know. “Thank you.”</p><p>Kakashi returns her smile. “Have a good evening, Anko-san.”</p><p>“Get home safe,” she says in return.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>The dogs look at him in disappointment when they smell peaches on him and realize he didn't keep any for them.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>At the next farmers’ market, both Kakashi’s stand and the one Izumo and Kotetsu work get cleaned out.</p><p>Except, in Kakashi’s case, for the last of each vegetable.</p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu shake their heads in sympathy before they leave.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Kakashi starts to pack up again, but before he can, a child’s voice asks, “Hey, old man, can I buy some stuff?”</p><p>The market is supposed to be closed, but it's held in an open field, so there's nothing to stop people from coming by after it’s ended.</p><p>Panting hard, the kid looks up at Kakashi hopefully. He's holding a few bills in one hand.</p><p>“I know it's late, but my dad sent me to get some vegetables or whatever and he’ll be mad if I don't.”</p><p>He pouts as he says it, cheeks puffing out and lips pursing as if his father’s anger is a mild inconvenience. He’s small, probably not even ten, and as Kakashi gets up, he looks at Kakashi hopefully and steps up to the table, money in hand.</p><p>He's older than Kakashi was when Kakashi graduated from the Academy.</p><p>“What did your dad want you to get?” Kakashi asks.</p><p>“Um… vegetables?”</p><p>Kakashi fights a sigh, but the kid sounds so genuinely perplexed, he can't make himself be annoyed.</p><p>“Here,” Kakashi says, collecting everything that's left and putting it in a bag. “Take it all.”</p><p>“I don't have enough for all that. My dad only gave me enough for…” His face screws up in concentration as he adds up the prices on the board and compares them to what's in his hand.</p><p>“Just take it,” Kakashi says. “I'd just take it home. But don't expect me to be so helpful next time or I’ll charge you double.”</p><p>The kid smiles at him so hard it must hurt. “Thanks, old man!”</p><p>Kakashi hands him the bag. “You should get going. He probably won't be happy if you're late getting home.”</p><p>The nods he gets in reply is hurried, and Kakashi watches the kid sprint away with a hopeful feeling in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>He dreams about Rin that night.</p><p>Pakkun wakes him up by stepping on his face hard enough to startle Kakashi, jolting him out of his nightmare.</p><p>One of the dogs turns a light on- an ability Kakashi appreciates at times like this more than he does when he comes down the stairs and finds they've gotten into the treats.</p><p>Beside him, Bull is waiting with a damp cloth hanging from his jaws.</p><p>Kakashi takes it wordlessly and mops his face with the clean end, heart pounding like it had when he’d killed Rin.</p><p>Shiba comes over, a smaller, dry towel in his mouth.</p><p>Kakashi takes that one, too.</p><p>After a moment, he tugs his shirt off and drops it on the floor. His hands shake as he wipes away the fear sweat with the towel Bull brought and dries off with the one from Shiba.</p><p>He’d thought Rin’s face would fade with time, and it has.</p><p>It feels like he's abandoning her a second time.</p><p>The towels join his shirt on the floor. He wants to put all three in the laundry basket, but the entire pack hopped onto the bed when he wasn't paying attention. Getting up would require pushing them off, which he isn't willing to do.</p><p>“Sorry, Boss,” Pakkun says. “We let one slip through.”</p><p>He used to say that when Kakashi was younger. Every night Kakashi woke up after seeing his father lying on the floor of a house he hadn't seen in weeks and months, even years, Pakkun would apologize and curl up against him. Summoning him before bed had felt childish, but when Pakkun was lying with him, the nightmares did seem to reach him less often.</p><p>Kakashi flips his pillow over and lies back down.</p><p>Pakkun curls up on his chest. “We’ll stop the next one for sure,” he promises.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kakashi says quietly.</p><p>He drifts back off before he's ready to, but the next time he wakes up, the sun is rising.</p><p>If he dreamed, he doesn't remember it.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>The pack doesn't leave his side for two days.</p><p>Even after the others have backed away a little, Pakkun sticks close to him.</p><p>He sticks so close, he insists on joining Kakashi at the farmers’ market, and Kakashi is relieved to have Pakkun with him.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu love Pakkun.</p><p>“Is that a vest?” Kotetsu asks in delight as he comes over.</p><p>“With a henohenomoheji?” Izumo asks, craning his neck to look over Kotetsu’s shoulder. “Kakashi-san, why is your dog wearing a vest?”</p><p>When Kakashi retired, he gave up his headband and forehead protector; the pack insisted on doing the same. They wanted to keep the vest, though. The vests predate Kakashi’s graduation- they predate Kakashi himself- so he hadn't thought.</p><p>“Why are you asking him when I'm right here?” Pakkun grumbles.</p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu let out twin shouts of surprise, and despite his lingering exhaustion, Kakashi finds himself smiling.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>The market opens and passes as it usually does with the exception of people being drawn to Pakkun until he decides he's had enough and curls up behind Kakashi's chair, safely out of sight.</p><p>Kakashi is watching Izumo lead two parents into a trap where they'll leave with too many apples when the day’s rhythm is disrupted by a piercing, “Hey, old man!”</p><p>The kid from last time isn't nearly close enough for his voice to be that loud.</p><p>Kakashi is about to ask him if he survived his father’s anger when the man the kid is towing digs in his heels and shouts, barely any quieter, “Naruto! We’re in public! Keep it down!”</p><p>There's a shinobi’s headband and Leaf-engraved forehead protector around his head tied the standard way, but they get plenty of ninjas.</p><p>More interesting is the long scar across his nose. It, along with the shape of his face, is familiar, but Kakashi never spent much time in the village. He can't place many people he didn't actively work with.</p><p>The kid- Naruto- makes a noise of exasperation and tugs on the man’s arm, but he doesn't manage to dislodge him.</p><p>“Fine,” Naruto says. “I'll be quieter! Can we see the vegetable man now?”</p><p>From behind Kakashi, Pakkun asks, “Vegetable man?”</p><p>He sounds like he's fighting a laugh.</p><p>Kakashi sighs.</p><p>Naruto manages to coax his chaperone into following him to Kakashi’s table.</p><p>“This is him!” Naruto says brightly. “I told you he was real.”</p><p>“Excuse me for being skeptical after you got caught stealing pears from our neighbor,” the man says, but he’s clearly working to keep himself from smiling.</p><p>Now that he isn't shouting, his voice is warm.</p><p>“Was it stealing, though?” Naruto wheedles.</p><p>“You climbed in through her window and took the pears without asking, so yes.”</p><p>Naruto makes a dismissive noise before quickly directing his attention to Kakashi.</p><p>“Hey, hey, can you tell my dad I didn't steal that stuff?”</p><p>Kakashi looks between Naruto and the man he just called his dad. “He's your dad?”</p><p>Eyes narrowing, the man pulls Naruto a little closer to himself. “Is there a reason that would be hard to believe?”</p><p>Kakashi knows a pitfall when he puts a foot on it. Whatever nerve he touched, he’s got to try to back off it. “Aren't you too young to have a kid his age?”</p><p>“Iruka’s probably almost as old as you,” Naruto mumbles.</p><p>Kakashi sighs. “I'm only twenty, you know.”</p><p>Above Naruto’s head, Iruka’s expression is relaxing. “Don't be rude,” he says, lightly flicking the back of Naruto’s head.</p><p>Naruto whines at him but doesn't try to retaliate, and Iruka lays his hand on the back of Naruto’s head, soothing the spot he just flicked.</p><p>“Sorry about all this,” Iruka says. “But is it true that Naruto didn't take anything?”</p><p>Kakashi nods. “It's true.”</p><p>“See? I told you!”</p><p>“And I told you that the hoard of pears I found in your room makes you suspicious!”</p><p>“You're just mad I didn't share!”</p><p>“Of course I am! Those are good pears!”</p><p>The two of them have a cute back and forth. It reminds Kakashi of Itachi and his younger brother. Sasuke is probably about Naruto’s age now.</p><p>Kakashi hasn't seen either Uchiha since Itachi told Kakashi what was happening with his clan, but the two of them are still in Konoha.</p><p>It's fortunate that Hiruzen was able to coax the Uchiha out of the coup they'd been planning.</p><p>Kakashi is brought back to the present when Naruto says, “Two bunches of carrots, please.”</p><p>He leans hard on the “please”, and Kakashi realizes Iruka was probably scolding him for not saying it.</p><p>“Why was that so hard?” Iruka asks.</p><p>“Why are you so mean?”</p><p>Kakashi trades looks with Iruka.</p><p>Tenzou wasn't nearly as difficult to teach as Naruto seems to be, but Kakashi does remember having to fight with him over things now again. And when Tenzou digs in his heels, getting him to cooperate again is a monumental task.</p><p>“You can pick the ones you want from over there,” Kakashi says, gesturing at the display.</p><p>Naruto scrambles over without waiting for Iruka to approve it.</p><p>Iruka sighs heavily. “I really am sorry about bothering you like this.”</p><p>“Really, it's fine.”</p><p>Naruto shouts in surprise, and Kakashi hears several heads of lettuce hit the ground.</p><p>“Don't just put them back!” Iruka calls. “Bring them over here.”</p><p>“Why?” Naruto calls back. “They're fine.”</p><p>Kakashi watches, privately amused, as Naruto returns to Iruka anyway, his arms full of carrots and lettuce.</p><p>“It's going to be harder for Kakashi-san to sell that lettuce because you dropped it, so we’re going to buy it- and you're going to help me eat it.”</p><p>Naruto grumbles, but the argument Kakashi braces himself for doesn't come. Naruto only makes an unhappy noise and crosses his arms, pouting the whole time.</p><p>Iruka pats the top of Naruto's head.</p><p>“How much do I owe you?” he asks.</p><p>“You really don't have to buy all of those.”</p><p>“I do. We don't eat very well, to be honest. Maybe this will get us to do better.”</p><p>From the ground, Naruto says, “Maybe if you could cook- Dog!”</p><p>Iruka’s arm shoots out and holds Naruto in place with a hand on the back of his shirt. “Not our dog. Ask first.”</p><p>Pausing, Naruto asks, “Hey, old man, can I pet your dog?”</p><p>Kakashi twists himself so he can look at Pakkun. “Pakkun?”</p><p>Pakkun gets up and trots over to Naruto. “If you don't tug on me, yeah, you can pet me.”</p><p>Kakashi watches Naruto’s world change as he realizes talking dogs exist.</p><p>“So, is this amount right?” Iruka asks. When Kakashi agrees with him, he pulls out his wallet and hands him the exact amount.</p><p>The crowd is still thin and Naruto is having a good time petting Pakkun, so Kakashi asks, “Iruka-san, isn't it? You look familiar and know my name.”</p><p>Kakashi isn’t difficult to pick out, but it still makes him wary when someone recognizes him.</p><p>Iruka nods. “That's right! I work the Missions Desk sometimes, so I remember you from the reports you turned in.”</p><p>He adds a smile at the end, and Kakashi’s heart gives a painful lurch in his chest.</p><p>His stomach drops a moment later as he realizes what his heart is doing.</p><p>“It was good to see you again, Kakashi-san,” Iruka tells him. “Naruto and I have to get home in time for him to finish his homework.”</p><p>“But, Sensei, the dog!”</p><p>“You can see the dog again if he comes back with Kakashi-san.”</p><p>Naruto sighs but trots over and takes the hand Iruka holds out to him. “Can we at least get ramen?”</p><p>“Why would we get ramen when I just bought all of this, huh?” Iruka uses their joined hands to nudge Naruto’s temple. “Say goodbye to Kakashi-san and the dog for now.”</p><p>“Bye, Kakashi-san,” Naruto says obediently. “Bye, Pakkun.”</p><p>Someone steps up a moment later, and Kakashi is saved from watching them go.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>He isn't saved from Pakkun or Izumo and Kotetsu.</p><p>“Now there's a man I’d marry if I weren't already,” Izumo announces as the three of them pack up.</p><p>Kotetsu nods. “Iruka’s a good choice, Izumo. If I had to choose someone else, I'd also pick him. He's so reliable. Not to mention friendly!”</p><p>“So friendly!”</p><p>Kakashi isn't sure when his relationship with the two of them got close enough to tease him, and the mystery of that keeps him from objecting when Kotetsu says, “Although, he doesn't usually get that chatty with people so quickly, especially now that he's got Naruto. You must have some real chemistry, Kakashi-san!”</p><p>“But he does know Kakashi-san,” Izumo interrupts. “From the Missions Desk, remember?”</p><p>“He knows lots of people from there. He's never looked at them like that.”</p><p>“Ah, that's true.”</p><p>The two of them look at Kakashi pointedly.</p><p>Kakashi pretends not to notice.</p><p>“He's too busy helping rebuild the Academy to date either of our theoretical selves,” Kotetsu says, the mirth from earlier fading. “Anko told me Naruto is the only reason he doesn't spend all his time there.”</p><p>Izumo sighs. “At least he's finally eating something that isn't ramen. Although, that was more lettuce than anyone should own at once.”</p><p>“We should check in on him more now that we’re retired. He spends all his time looking after other people’s kids. He must be dying for the company of people who can tie their own shoes.”</p><p>“Kotetsu, we’re ninjas. Everyone we know wears sandals.”</p><p>“You know what I meant!”</p><p>The two of them continue like that, but Kakashi doesn't listen. He packs everything up, seals it in a scroll, and tells Pakkun it's time to go.</p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu are too involved in debating footwear to notice his departure.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Iruka and Naruto come to the next market.</p><p>“How's the lettuce?” Izumo asks when they come by.</p><p>Iruka winces and Naruto pulls a disgusted face.</p><p>“Gone,” Naruto says, heaving a sigh. “Finally.”</p><p>“We ate it at every meal,” Iruka admits. “I didn't want to waste it, but I don't know how to make anything with it.”</p><p>His face is turning pink.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Iruka-san,” Kakashi says.</p><p>Iruka’s blush deepens as he looks over at Kakashi. “Good afternoon. I hope we don't sound like we're disparaging your hard work. It really was good!”</p><p>“It wasn't!” Naruto objects.</p><p>“The kid who thinks cheese curry cup ramen is better than chili tomato doesn't get to talk,” Iruka argues. “Besides, it's your fault for dropping all of it!”</p><p>Naruto makes a loud, dismissive sound as he looks through Izumo and Kotetsu’s fruit.</p><p>Iruka glares at him but lets the subject drop.</p><p>Despite the amount of noise they make, Kakashi relaxes at the sound of their voices.</p><p>“Anyway,” Iruka says, looking back at Kakashi, “it really was good to have fresh vegetables, so we came back for more. I don't suppose you can recommend something I can hide in other foods so he doesn't notice?”</p><p>“Daikon and eggplant are pretty mild,” Kakashi says automatically. “You might have better luck just making things fun, though.”</p><p>Iruka blinks at him.</p><p>“Cutting them into shapes, that sort of thing.” Kakashi clears his throat. “My father did that for a while when I was being stubborn about what I'd eat.”</p><p>At his feet, Pakkun butts his head against Kakashi’s shin.</p><p>Iruka perks up. “Really?”</p><p>Obito said Kakashi’s father was a hero. The village doesn't share Obito’s opinion, but as Kakashi watches Iruka’s eyes shine, he supposes there might be someone else who thinks well of Hatake Sakumo. Iruka, whose only knowledge of the man is that his way of tricking Kakashi into eating vegetables might work on Iruka’s own child, might even think he’s a hero, too.</p><p>Even if it's just for this, Kakashi's father isn't a shameful person.</p><p>Kakashi nods. “If you make things look fun, or even just easy to eat, he’ll be more likely to eat them.”</p><p>For a moment, Iruka's expression matches Naruto’s; his eyes are wide and his mouth open like he's about to shout for joy.</p><p>“Thank you, Kakashi-san!”</p><p>“It's really nothing,” Kakashi says.</p><p>“It isn’t!” Iruka looks at him somberly. “You shouldn't downplay yourself like that. You helped me; that isn't nothing.”</p><p>“Sensei!” Naruto’s voice cuts through the moment. “Can I have some mochi? This old lady made it by hand, and she swears it’s really good!”</p><p>Iruka sighs. “I better grab him before he bankrupts me, but I'll be back.”</p><p>He turns and jogs away before Kakashi can reply.</p><p>Kotetsu sighs happily. “It really is good to see him like this again.”</p><p>“Again?” Kakashi asks. “He isn't usually?”</p><p>“No, he usually is. There was a while that he wasn't, though. Adopting Naruto helped, but Mizuki got in his head.”</p><p>“He would get in anybody's head, behaving like that,” Izumo pipes up, materializing next to Kotetsu. He shakes his head as the two of them share a rare, dual moment of sobriety. “And to do that to Iruka of all people. Good riddance.”</p><p>Kakashi frowns. “Mizuki? I don't recognize the name.”</p><p>“The one time I envy a jounin,” Izumo mumbles.</p><p>“He tried to kill Naruto, betrayed the village to do it, and nearly severed Iruka’s spine.” Kotetsu snorts. “For a guy who conned Iruka for as long as he did, I don't know how he didn't pick up on the most important facet of Iruka’s personality.”</p><p>Kakashi looks between them and the booth where Iruka has Naruto by the back of his jumpsuit.</p><p>“What facet is that?”</p><p>Kotetsu and Izumo chorus, “He's got a soft spot for the difficult ones!”</p><p>As if summoned, Iruka returns, a sulky Naruto in tow.</p><p>“One of everything, please,” he tells Kakashi.</p><p>Naruto huffs. “Isn’t this kind of dangerous? We don’t know how to make anything with any of this. It’s just going to suck again.”</p><p>Iruka shoots Naruto a poisonous look. “It didn’t suck the first time, and watch your language.”</p><p>“You said it, too!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I made it. I’m allowed to complain.”</p><p>“So if I make it, I can complain?” Naruto asks, looking at Iruka with something that’s either hope or a threat. “That’s the deal?”</p><p>Iruka nods. “If you make it, you can complain about it. But you have to make a real effort!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Naruto nods. “I’m not gonna try to do a bad job. Let’s hurry up and buy the stuff so I can show you how it’s done.”</p><p>Iruka purses his lips, but as he turns back to Kakashi, he’s clearly fighting a smile. “We’ll still be buying one of everything, please.”</p><p>At a nudge from Iruka, Naruto collects a bag from Kakashi and trots over to vegetables.</p><p>Iruka gives in and lets himself smile as he pays.</p><p>Naruto returns, bag full, and Iruka nods at Kakashi. “It was good to see you again, Kakashi-san.”</p><p>Kakashi nods in return. “Later, Sensei.”</p><p>Iruka slings an arm around Naruto’s shoulders, and the two of them walk away.</p><p>Pakkun paws at Kakashi’s leg. He looks up at Kakashi with an expression that says he’s remembering Sakumo, too.</p><p>Kakashi leans over and scratches his chin.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu happily trade the last of their pears for the last of Kakashi’s cabbages and daikon. Kakashi seals everything else in the usual scroll, which he pockets, then waves goodbye to them.</p><p>He and Pakkun head to the apartment building together. Kakashi had thought Pakkun would want to go home after being manhandled by the series of children delighted by the talking dog, but Pakkun is trotting happily beside him.</p><p>“You're in a good mood,” Kakashi observes.</p><p>“It's a good day.”</p><p>Kakashi lets that hang in the air. Pakkun isn't good at letting silence sit. </p><p>Pakkun sighs. “I like this version of you, okay?”</p><p>“That's good,” Kakashi says.</p><p>“It is. Even if you don't want to admit it, you're suited to this kind of life.”</p><p>The scroll is heavy in Kakashi’s pocket, but isn't as heavy as the ones he used to carry. “Maybe I am.”</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Anko takes the pears as happily as she took the peaches.</p><p>She bites into one as soon as he hands her the box, and the look on her face is true bliss.</p><p>“Later, Kakashi-san,” she says around a mouthful of pear.</p><p>Kakashi gives her a small wave- her manners are as poor as always, and he’s accepted that- but as he leaves, he catches her doing a little dance with the box on the way to her apartment building.</p><p>It’s possible that he’s adjusting to this life.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to ask him out?” Pakkun asks.</p><p>He, Kakashi, and the rest of the pack are on the back porch. The dogs are spread out according to logic entirely their own, but as soon as Pakkun speaks, they all perk up. Kakashi is sitting on the railing with his back to them, shoulder braced on the column next to the stairs. The sun is close to setting, but there's still enough light to read by.</p><p>He hasn't been reading for a while now, instead remembering Iruka’s tight expression as he tried to bring Naruto’s behavior back into line.</p><p>Kakashi’s father hadn't had the same kind of trouble, but Kakashi can remember seeing similar expressions. Even if Kakashi hadn't been loud, he'd been stubborn. Presumptuous. Too strong, too young.</p><p>The lines he remembers on his father’s face must have come in part from being the father of a genius.</p><p>Iruka is a single parent, too. He must be tired.</p><p>“Kakashi?” Pakkun prompts.</p><p>Kakashi shrugs his free shoulder rather than answer.</p><p>“You’re really not going to do it?”</p><p>“I didn't say I wouldn't.”</p><p>“A shrug from you is as good as a no. What is there to lose?” Pakkun’s nails click on the wood deck as he comes over.</p><p>“I've met him twice, Pakkun.”</p><p>“People go on dates knowing less. That's how you get to know each other. Besides, Gai likes him.”</p><p>Kakashi rubs his forehead with one hand. He should have anticipated this. “Gai likes everyone.”</p><p>“No, he doesn't.”</p><p>He doesn't, and Kakashi knows that.</p><p>“I can't,” Kakashi says slowly. “I don't know why, Pakkun.”</p><p>“That's all right, then.”</p><p>Kakashi looks at him doubtfully. “It is?”</p><p>Pakkun nods.</p><p>“Well, I’m not going to argue if you aren’t.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Huffing a laugh, Kakashi closes his eyes and lets one hand drop to hang in the air until Pakkun moves his head into it.</p><p>He stays like that, idly scratching behind Pakkun’s ears and leaning on the column, until the sun dips below the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>He's waiting with the donation when Tsunade comes into her office again.</p><p>She opens her mouth, looking ready to rail at him, only to pause. Her expression lightens then turns sly.</p><p>“Ah, Kakashi. You've brought our money, haven't you?”</p><p>Despite a sense of growing wariness, Kakashi nods and holds the bag out.</p><p>Tsunade accepts it, but her attention remains fixed on Kakashi. “That farm of yours is pretty big, isn't it? Lots of land?”</p><p>Apprehension growing, Kakashi nods again.</p><p>“Is any of that land unused?”</p><p>“Most of it is, actually. Getting it ready takes a while and I don't want to waste food by growing too much, so I've been going slowly. Is that all right?”</p><p>Tsunade grins at him. “That's better than all right. You never had a team of genin, did you?”</p><p>Kakashi shakes his head. “I didn’t.”</p><p>He knows before Tsunade speaks that his luck is about to change.</p><p>“Congratulations, kid! You’re about to be a teacher!” Tsunade crows, mouth stretching a grin that isn't entirely kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watches Iruka bow with a twisting feeling in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to be so formal,” he says. “You already thanked me. Besides, we already know each other, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka straightens up with a smile. “We do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's strict with his students the same way he is with Naruto, but unlike the teachers Kakashi remembers, he's also as free with his praise. He thanked his students for behaving when they arrived and, after nudging them to thank Kakashi, encouraged them to run around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm surprised you're letting them play during school hours,” Kakashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they're too young to be able to fight,” Iruka smiles at him, his usual blush spreading across his face, “but hide and seek and playing tag are good ways to build their skills, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods, but he’s leaning on Iruka’s expertise. “To be honest, I'm not much of a teacher. I was never assigned any genin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s smile only grows. “Then you'll be learning with them! I'll be here if you get stuck, but their lessons here will mostly be watching you and practicing what they've already learned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's more confident than seems wise, but he's the teacher. If he thinks this isn't a bad idea, maybe it isn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You're already learning!” Iruka schools his expression into a more appropriate one for a teacher. “So, ready to begin, Kakashi-sensei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes exactly as long as Iruka’s introduction of him for one of the children to point out the obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around, and the rest of the class follows her example, thirty eyes scanning Kakashi’s land in search of his namesake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka makes a noise that sounds like he's one step away from a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be rude to your teacher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students whine, and behind his mask, Kakashi allows himself a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hardest part of teaching with Iruka is keeping his thoughts in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka spends the day shifting between scolding wayward students and soothing injuries. He's confident in his work, and it shows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More often than he'd like, Kakashi’s attention strays and he catches himself thinking about kissing Iruka instead of watching the six year olds trying to climb trees by running at them at full tilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches them in time, but he's still uncomfortable that he's so easily distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This didn't happen before he retired. He was always on point. He was always focused. Whatever his assignment was, he wouldn't get distracted by a teacher with a happy face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't let his eyes stray from his objective just to watch a handsome man smile at something a child told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it feels like he can't remember how to concentrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, Iruka catches his eye and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunchtime comes, and after the class finishes eating, Iruka gathers them up so they can bow and thank Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's one of the most uncomfortable moments in Kakashi’s life that doesn't involve Gai, but Iruka looks delighted, which takes some of the sting out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ask him out,” Pakkun grumbles after the first week comes to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kakashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisuke whines from his spot on Kakashi’s foot, and when Kakashi looks down at him, Bisuke’s eyes are wide and hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Kakashi scratches behind Bisuke’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants you to ask the teacher out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi scratches with more purpose, and Bisuke makes a noise deep in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he wants me to do that?” Kakashi asks lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun sighs heavily. “Scratches won't work on all of us, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't work on the entire pack, but it does work on most of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Pakkun and Akino remain firm, and Kakashi suspects that if Akino weren't wearing shades, he'd look less convinced than he claims to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't ask Iruka out, but he does start preparing snacks for the kids, which makes Iruka smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't eat breakfast, did you?” Kakashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinks at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi gestures at his face. “You haven't eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. Naruto wasn't feeling well this morning. It's nothing serious and he's being looked after by a friend, but getting him comfortable took longer than I thought it would.” Chuckling, Iruka scratches at his cheek. “I’ll eat something when we break for snack time. I always keep some soldier pills and protein snacks with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably does, but Kakashi doesn't trust him to eat enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not mentioning that, Kakashi retreats, pretending to go back to the group of students he'd been dodging during tag earlier, but when Iruka turns toward a group of girls that seems more interested in hiding- they're not doing a bad job of it, really- than playing tag, Kakashi veers off to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the first stick he reaches, plucks it off the tray, and trots back to Iruka, whose hands and attention are mercifully free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat,” Kakashi says, pushing the stick at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinks at him. “Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't going to eat enough on your own, so at least eat this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pushes the stick at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Iruka takes it from him. “Is this a choco banana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said they've been doing well, right?” Kakashi asks. “I thought they deserved a treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinks at him for a moment, then breaks into a smile so wide it must hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They've been doing very well! Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's been calling Kakashi that lately. It feels unearned, even disrespectful to Iruka’s profession, but any attempts on Kakashi's part to try to convince him to stop only rile Iruka up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven't tried it yet,” Kakashi says this time. “Thank me when you know it's good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitating, Iruka takes a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes close, and before he opens them again, he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervous, Kakashi asks, “Iruka-sensei-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shakes his head. “Thank you very much, Kakashi-sensei. It's really good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounds so happy, Kakashi doesn't want to argue with him. “I'm glad,” is the best reply he can find, which feels too weak, but Iruka smiles like Kakashi said exactly the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka is taking another bite when one of the girls from earlier comes running over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei!” she says urgently as she comes to a stumbling halt in front of Iruka. “Is that a choco banana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! And Kakashi-sensei made some for everyone, but you have to run around for at least a little while like I told you to if you want one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl- an Inuzuka, unless another clan has taken to pairing ninken with their children- looks over at her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to run!” she calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the other four girls get up and sprint toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?” she asks Iruka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have twenty minutes left, so be on your feet and moving around for all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nods, and as her friends catch up, she leads them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't realize how much bribery went into teaching,” Kakashi says with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka laughs, bright and genuine. “If it gets them to sit down and pay attention, I’ll use it. They don't know it, but all of this is the foundation of their futures.” He sobers quickly. “Anything that will help me get the lessons through to them is worth trying. It’s my job to make sure they have the skills to get them home. I won’t pretend to be above anything that could help me keep them safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinks, taken aback by the sudden change, and Iruka ducks his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry about that. I get a little overwrought whenever Naruto isn't feeling well. He wanted to be a shinobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted?” Kakashi asks, curious. He can’t imagine Naruto giving up on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a long story, but yes, when he was younger, Naruto wanted to be a shinobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi bites his tongue for a moment, weighing what he can and can't say, before he settles on, “I’d like to hear that story sometime, if you wanted to tell it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The details are Naruto’s to tell, but I’ll pass that along. For now, is there a trash can for me to put this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures with the stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can just drop it by the porch. They decompose when they touch the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Iruka’s open wonder, Kakashi shrugs. “It's helpful for hiding your presence on missions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure it is!” Shaking his head, Iruka looks up at the clouds. As he does, something in the air between them shifts. “Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it frustrating to be a genius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi frowns. “Frustrating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't the rest of us move very slowly? It must be troublesome, being held back by the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quirks his brows, but his expression isn’t angry, only rueful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to think like that,” Kakashi admits, “when I was young, but as I’ve gotten older, I’ve found I’m not so interested in things like that. There are other things that are worth caring about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi considers the question. “Like Konoha flourishing, the people in it living safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are good things to want, but aren’t they a bit distant? Anyone could care about them. What do you, Hatake Kakashi, care about just for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her own way, Shizune asked him the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't have an answer for either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've overstepped, haven't I?” Iruka asks. He looks back at Kakashi squarely. “Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. You're very compelling. That is, ah, you're an interesting person, and I accidentally got too familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that's- It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder.” Iruka shakes his head. “Well, the word about the bananas is spreading. Do you need any help setting up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it on my own:”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I'll start collecting the students, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka heads off with a quick nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turns away and heads to the house. Iruka seems fine, but as Kakashi gets the snacks ready for the kids and hands them out, he can't help but feel like he made a mistake somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't get a chance to ask even if he could figure out how. Iruka gathers the students up, ensures they know to toss their sticks on the ground when they finish, and leads them back to the Academy at a brisk jog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of Iruka and the students, a chuunin Kakashi doesn't know comes by when class is due to start. She explains that the class won't be coming for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't get any further instruction, but the woman looks distinctly uncomfortable before she makes a quick escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya returns to the village a few days later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Kakashi know each other a bit. He taught Kakashi’s teacher, after all, and through Minato, Kakashi ran into Jiraiya now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They aren’t close by any means, and without Minato, they have no reason to speak to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kakashi had been on active duty, he might have had a reason to see Jiraiya. Even if their connection is tenuous, as shinobi whose actions are sanctioned by the village, they would have been on equal footing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Kakashi isn't party to what brought the second surviving member of the Sannin back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could ask Tenzou, but it would only reinforce what Kakashi already suspects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retirement means losing clearance. Even if Tenzou were inclined to tell Kakashi what's happening- which Kakashi can't be sure he would be, given Tenzou’s staunch refusal to indulge him without reason, a trait Kakashi is proud he has- he wouldn't be allowed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Kakashi once meant to Konoha, he doesn't mean anything to it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pack starts to stick close to him after the second day without Iruka and the students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It chafes, but Kakashi can't fault them for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lying in bed surrounded by them, Kakashi can even be grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya leaves without a word, and Kakashi wishes he didn’t think that was cruel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Coming on the heels of a full week without an appearance from anyone from the Academy, Kakashi, arrives at the farmers’ market feeling less than excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s resigned himself to a long, boring day when Iruka and Naruto appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look exhausted as they traipse over, walking so close they’re nearly tripping over each other. Iruka in particular has dark circles under his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, old man,” Naruto greets him around a yawn. “Got anything good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's all good,” Iruka corrects around a yawn of his own. “Go find some fruit. I’ll get the vegetables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perking up a little, Naruto trots over to Kotetsu and Izumo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Iruka tells Kakashi. “It's been a long week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods, and Iruka smiles weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got the message about classes being cancelled, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I'm glad. I couldn't remember if I'd actually sent it, and with everything going on, I couldn't drag myself away to check. I’m glad I didn’t forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks embarrassed as he says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a risk, Kakashi says, “It seems like you had a rough time. It would have been fine if you’d been busy and forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn't have been,” Iruka says firmly. The embarrassment disappears, replaced by frustration. “You've been very kind to us. The least we can do is show you the courtesy of letting you know when things change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise from Naruto makes him look over sharply, but Naruto is only pointing excitedly at a melon someone carved into a frog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka chuckles. “He's going to collapse before we get home, but he was adamant about coming here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does have the good taste to like fresh food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it has more to do with liking you, to be honest. Well, it could also be your ninken.” Iruka shakes his head. “Ten year olds are like that, though. The world is more exciting than dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods slowly, though he isn't sure what to make of what Iruka is saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps sensing Kakashi’s confusion, Iruka sighs. “Sorry. I'm doing this all wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come over for dinner?” Iruka asks, making even less sense. “That is- Naruto likes you and wants to talk to you about why he isn't a shinobi. It also relates to why I haven't been bringing the class over. You don't have to, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd like to,” Kakashi says quickly. “When would work for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s smile almost looks like it did before. “Sooner is probably better, but honestly, Naruto isn't kidding about me being a poor cook at the best of times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could cook,” Kakashi explains. “I already cook for myself. Making more wouldn't be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes shining, Iruka lets out a heavy breath. “I know I should insist, but I would probably just get takeout and I want Naruto to eat something good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so grateful, it makes Kakashi uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could come over tonight if you wanted. My days are mostly the same, though, so if you wanted to go home and rest for a while-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight would be great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka jumps at the sound of Naruto’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't do that!” he yelps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Sensei, I walked over normally. You were just too busy talking to Veggie-san to notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know his name,” Iruka hisses. “It's like you want people to think I'm not a good parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's ‘cause you're not.” Naruto grins. “You're the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> parent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka goes from furious to tearing up in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Naruto asks, eyeing Iruka suspiciously. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Iruka only reels Naruto into a hug. He ignores Naruto’s protests about Iruka being embarrassing and Naruto being too old to be held like that. Despite the amount of noise Naruto makes, his squirming is half-hearted at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would tonight work?” Iruka asks Kakashi. “I know it's short notice, so we could do tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, tonight is fine. Like I said, my routine doesn't change much. You could come over at six if you'd like to. Unless it's better for me to come to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming over sounds good!” Naruto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. We’ll see you at six, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka kisses the top of Naruto’s head, earning himself renewed protests from Naruto that last as they leave with quick waves to Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Izumo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his feet, Pakkun observes, “They didn't buy anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods. He'd noticed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just doesn't know what it means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're fussing a lot for a man who isn't going on a date,” Pakkun observes from the kitchen floor. “You've walked upstairs like you're going to change your clothes four times and checked the soup twice as often. There's still half an hour left, kid. Pace yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounds tired and probably is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack is all the family Kakashi has left, but they all have dog sensibilities. They don't get the uncomfortable number of gray areas of human society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighs. Life was simpler when he was a ninja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Iruka are arguing when Kakashi opens the door to them at exactly six o'clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't even think about it,” Iruka is saying. There's a plain bag in one hand, Naruto’s shoulder in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't think about what?” Naruto asks sweetly. “I'm not thinking about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka nudges him with his hip. “You know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I ask if I already knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't a game you can win, you- Good evening, Kakashi-sensei!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka brightens, argument tabled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” Kakashi replies, glancing between them. “I hope you're hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps back, and both Iruka and Naruto follow him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They follow him inside, and Kakashi takes a long, fortifying breath. Whatever this is about, it can't be worse than anything he's already endured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi gets Naruto and Iruka settles at the table and turns away to get the soup. It takes less than ten seconds; nothing should be able to go wrong in such a short time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, when Kakashi turns back, bowls in hand, Iruka is locked in a staring contest with Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks between them curiously, and Iruka sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto would like to know if your dog lives in the house,” he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Pakkun, like the rest of the pack, is in Kakashi’s bedroom. Kakashi finishes bringing the bowls over to the table. “Yeah, he lives inside. They all do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘All’?” Naruto echoes, expression hopeful. “You've got more dogs, Kakashi-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka must kick Naruto under the table because Naruto’s head whips toward him, his eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're guests. If it isn't too late when dinner finishes, you can ask Kakashi-san if it's okay for you to meet his dogs. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Iruka’s face says he expects the answer to be yes, but he still smiles softly when Naruto agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi joins them at the table, and after he gets settled at the head of the table, Iruka on the side of the table and Naruto on the right, they chorus their thanks and Kakashi begins the meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Iruka immediately try the soup, and the thread of tension running through Kakashi disappears as they swallow and make the same happy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is delicious,” Iruka tells him, eyes alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nods his agreement, his mouth already full of his next spoonful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugs despite the warmth the praise gives him. “I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, if you made this, I'd eat more vegetables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't make things like this without failing a few times on the way, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks between them. Their relationship is closer to brotherly antagonism than the one Itachi and Sasuke have. Both Iruka and Itachi exist in the valley between father and brother, but where Sasuke listens and looks up to Itachi, who quietly dotes on him, Naruto and Iruka clearly enjoy winding each other up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The difference suits them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you're starting with recipes that are too complex,” Kakashi says, reluctantly interrupting the flow of good natured criticisms. “A soup would be a good place to start. I can give you the recipe if you'd like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pauses, chopsticks in his bowl of rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from him, Iruka gives Kakashi a look Kakashi can't quite parse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they both grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Naruto says too loudly, but he doesn't drown out Iruka’s emphatic, “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding to himself, Naruto adds, “I knew coming here was a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you acting like it was your idea?” Iruka asks just before he takes another spoonful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's not like we'd come here without me.” Naruto smiles, but for the first time Kakashi can think of, it looks strained. “Hey, Sensei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka looks even more unhappy. “You want to tell him now, right? It's your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nods, face scrunching in thought before he looks at Kakashi with a somber expression. “I'm that monster fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s heart freezes in his chest. It isn’t a big jump from Jiraiya appearing to the seal on a jinchuuriki weakening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nervousness of the kunoichi who told him Iruka wouldn’t be coming makes sense as well. In hindsight, Kakashi vaguely recalls her from a mission when he was a chuunin. If he’s right, she specializes in fuuinjutsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must have been a problem with the seal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Iruka corrects firmly. “You're Uzumaki Naruto. The Nine Tails is what's sealed inside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzumaki. The only other Uzumaki in Konoha died ten years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had thought Minato and Kushina’s son died in the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks at Iruka, eyes bright like he's been given the greatest gift in the world. It turns Kakashi’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How bad has Naruto’s life been that hearing Iruka say he isn't a monster makes him light up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t Kakashi know Minato’s son survived?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Kakashi says slowly. His teacher’s legacy isn’t gone. Kushina’s beloved child wasn’t a casualty of Konoha’s Tailed Beast. The child Kakashi whose birth Kakashi had looked forward to is alive, and he’s found someone who loves him. “That's why you aren't a ninja?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of.” Naruto glances down at his plate, then over at Iruka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka nods, and as Naruto faces Kakashi again, Kakashi feels the weight of Iruka’s focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retired though he is, they both know that if it came down to it, Kakashi could defeat Iruka easily, but he can feel from Iruka the clear threat that if he doesn't respond correctly, that knowledge will quickly stop being theoretical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't pass the graduation test,” Naruto continues. “I was going to keep trying, but after Mizuki-sensei-” He swallows. “Iruka-sensei said I could graduate because of what happened then, but I didn't want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks away, and Iruka takes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto was concerned because he felt the Nine Tails’ chakra when he fought Mizuki.” Iruka looks at Kakashi squarely. “He's a kind child. You can imagine how frightening it was for him to get angry and see how easily he could hurt someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's an edge to his voice that matches the feeling Kakashi is getting from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a ninja does tend to involve hurting people,” Kakashi says slowly. “Since we work in teams, our friends get hurt in front of us. Deciding not to become a ninja because you're worried about losing control is admirable, Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's also impossible. Every village’s jinchuuriki is trained to fight. That's what makes them valuable; they're weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto understands what's expected of him,” Iruka explains without prompting. “He and I train together, and he has a few tutors who understand the need to be careful. But he won't go outside the village to fight. As long as he wants to stay here, I won't let him be sent out. He's my son, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces click together. Naruto won't want to go out and fight if he doesn’t have to while he's in Iruka’s care, and if anything were to happen to Iruka, there’s a very real danger of him losing control and destroying the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a schoolteacher, Iruka has built up goodwill in the village as well. There are active duty ninjas who were taught by him and students being trained now. Their families know him. If he got hurt or died, they would want to know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kakashi meets Iruka’s eyes, he knows Iruka’s choice to adopt Naruto wasn't entirely sentimental. Naruto is heavily shielded now. The affection his students have for Iruka protects Naruto socially, and Iruka’s status as Naruto’s legal father protects Naruto under the law as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that laws are always upheld, but trying to overrule him would cause a stir. Villagers won't welcome the precedent of children being taken from them and forced into combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's still a gamble, Kakashi thinks darkly. The risks could be deemed worth the benefits, and Iruka’s life would be forfeit if he got in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it sounds like you found someone good to look after you, Naruto-kun,” Kakashi observes. “You must feel very lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto beams. “I do! Iruka-sensei’s- Our apartment is a lot better than my old one. He even got me a nice mattress! Even if we do have to share a room…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you complaining when I’m the one who keeps getting attacked?” Iruka asks, voice heavy with the exhaustion of a man who's endured affectionate terrorism. “I'm not as cute as you are. The neighbors blame me for everything, and I can't just smile and get out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs heavily, and Naruto smiles even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi swallows an objection. Naruto is a cute kid, but Iruka is the kind of cute that's lasted into adulthood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying so would prompt a response, though, and Kakashi isn't ready for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Naruto objects, Kakashi wonders to himself if he wants to become ready. If walking through the village, hand in hand with Iruka, might be better than having all the space to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, if Iruka wanted to hold Kakashi’s hand, he and Naruto would keep coming over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That might be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kakashi-san?” Naruto asks, breaking the flow of his argument with Iruka. “Can I pet your dogs now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi glances at Iruka, who moves his head in a way that says it's up to Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head, Kakashi calls, “Pakkun, we've got guests if you guys want to come say hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's barely finished before the thunder of paws on wood begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gets up and kneels on the floor, arms open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uuhei dashes over to him; the rest of the pack isn't far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bump into Naruto, who shouts in surprised delight as he’s tipped over onto his back, seven dogs nosing at him with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a lot of dogs,” Iruka observes. He sounds overwhelmed, but when Kakashi looks over at him, he's smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi swallows. “My family’s always had dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a non-answer, but Iruka nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father would be excited that my son has a water-adjacent name,” he says. “When I started to miss my parents, I used to think of names I might give a child if I had one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Naruto one of those names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka huffs a laugh. “It wasn't, but it's better than any I came up with.” His expression softens. “That or I’m just fond of the child bearing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto himself is still lying on the floor. A few of the ninken have sat down on him, but he's still laughing. He seems to think it’s the best thing that's ever happened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second best, Kakashi revises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's looking for something to say when Pakkun’s voice floats up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid,” he says. “Long time, no see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka looks down at him, surprise disappearing as he sketches a polite bow. “Hello, Pakkun-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun sighs. “You're too polite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka touches the back of his neck uncomfortably. “I don't know the right way to address a talking dog, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't doing such a bad job. You can be less formal with me, though. I certainly won't be standing on ceremony for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun trots off, and Iruka shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been wondering, Kakashi-san. What led you to become a farmer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi has been waiting for the question, dreading the moment, but in the shadow of finding out Naruto is Konoha’s jinchuuriki, it feels natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hokage felt it would be for the best that I retire. A friend of mine thought it would be good for me and happened to know a farmer who was looking to retire in comfort. I'd saved up enough to pay what he was asking, so he sold it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai had been adamant that Kakashi would be happy living like this, and he'd been right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka hums thoughtfully. “The students love coming here. They keep asking if they can have more lessons with you. You've made a real impact on them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles brightly, and Kakashi can't but do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to have them here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's nice to have Iruka here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the floor comes a burst of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiba only sniffs Naruto’s neck harder, and a second burst follows quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this, Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka says quietly. “I don't get out very much these days, and when I do, well…” He nods in Naruto’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbidden, Kakashi is reminded that his father only left him when he was called away for missions. He'd never said anything about it, but with the benefit of adulthood, it hits Kakashi that even before the mission that made him a pariah, his father had never gone anywhere without him. Kakashi hadn't been lonely because his father had always been there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's not as if it was any trouble for me,” Kakashi says slowly. He lets the warmth of Iruka’s smile chase away his father's grim end. “It's only the dogs and me, really. Having company is… nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the hesitation, as Iruka must, but when Kakashi clears his throat and looks over at Naruto and the dogs, he knows better than to think the hesitation is anything other than apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei!” Naruto whines. “Sensei, they're sitting on me! I'm stuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And whose fault is that?” Iruka asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka grins as he agrees, and with the two of them, the house doesn't feel so empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pushes the leftovers at Iruka and Naruto. Iruka looks torn as he tries to refuse, but Naruto’s loud, “But it's good, Sensei!” convinced him to accept the food without further effort from Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they leave, the pack gathers around Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he says before Pakkun can. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun nods, and Kakashi finishes cleaning up in silence that didn't feel so uncomfortable before Iruka and Naruto came by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had guests!” Gai says brightly, his unexpected visit not as unexpected as it should be- Gai has a sixth sense for times when Kakashi is off-kilter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't,” Kakashi protests weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making friends is a good thing! You should be happy!” Eyes narrowing, Gai drops down onto the sofa beside Kakashi. “You’re convincing yourself you don't deserve this, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shakes his head. “It isn't like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai doesn't answer, just stares at him, eyes knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Gai. It isn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more you say that, the less I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know what you want me to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his forehead, Gai lets out a long, steady breath. “There's nothing I want you to say. I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happiness, huh… This is close enough, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn't!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled by the strength of the denial- after all these years, he shouldn't be, but the depth of Gai’s emotions runs deeper every time Kakashi looks- Kakashi stares at him uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've been punishing yourself since your father died,” Gai says quietly. “That's twenty years, Kakashi. You still blame yourself for your Rin and Obito’s deaths- don't look at me like that. I can see it. You aren't half as mysterious as you think you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your concern, but really-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't need Gai to cut him off; he does it himself when Gai’s expression dissolves into misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should pick better friends,” Kakashi says with a sigh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like my friends, Kakashi. That's why they're my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're really persistent, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. A friend of mine has said so repeatedly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sees the pointed, almost amused look Gai is giving him but opts not to acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, quiet minute passes. Then, unable to resist, Gai says, “According to Anko, you have an in with the retired chuunin who grow peaches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shakes his head, but Gai’s good mood is impossible to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me to use my influence to buy some for you before the market opens?” Kakashi asks despite knowing the answer. “How disreputable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai raises his eyebrows at Kakashi. “Should I make it a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gai makes it a challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi knows he's going to lose before it even starts, but that doesn't bother him like it would have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsunade squints at him. “Hiruzen didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing under her breath, Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose. “I was under the impression that you knew. Well, that explains a few things about his situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone is dark. The sound alone is confirmation of the fears he’s had about Naruto’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Iruka know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does. As far as he’s concerned, Naruto is an Umino. You don’t have to worry, Kakashi. Iruka has made it very clear that he expects the village to respect Naruto’s desire to live with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi can only imagine the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Iruka,” Tsunade continues, “the principal contacted me about the class you've been helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi braces himself. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade nods. “He's ecstatic. The students love it, their skills have improved significantly, their parents are singing the Academy’s praises, and, most impressively, Iruka approves of it.” She sighs. “I've never met a man as simultaneously obliging and stubborn as that one. Honestly, I expected him to fight me on this a lot harder, but according to the principal and my teacher-free office, you've charmed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any other situation, that would be simple praise, but Tsunade is studying him with an expression that makes Kakashi’s senses scream danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad to hear the program is doing well,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizune and Tsunade exchange knowing looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade shakes her head. “The opposite. You're finally putting down roots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Shizune smiles openly as she says, “You look much happier, Kakashi-san. It's good to see that you're adjusting so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look pleased, and despite the familiar sense of frustration at being sidelined when he's still useful, Kakashi feels more relieved than rankled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Farming is a good way to live,” he allows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Kakashi wakes up at around midnight. He's damp with sweat, Rin's voice still ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't say anything,” Pakkun reassures him as Kakashi makes his way to the bathroom to wash the nightmare off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods mechanically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter anymore whether Kakashi says anything. He isn't a ninja anymore and never will be again; there isn't anyone to alert or overhear a secret. It's just Kakashi and the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun knows that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't acknowledge what he said until the sheets are fresh and Kakashi and the Pack have gotten back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching behind Pakkun’s ears, Kakashi says, “Thank you, Pakkun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his head into Kakashi's fingers, Pakkun sighs and says, “Go to sleep, Boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's no class the next day and the weather is nice, so Kakashi gets an early start on harvesting the sections that are ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost time for lunch when Shiba, who’d been napping nearby, perks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi felt the approach of two familiar chakra signatures, but he'd kept working, hoping to finish the row of eggplants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are only three left to check, so he nods at Shiba, signaling it's fine to stay where he is, and presses his thumb into the next eggplant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's just cut through the stem of the last one when Naruto and Iruka appear in the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the eggplant in the basket, he straightens up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs feel unsteady after squatting for so long, but they've had to hold him up after worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto reaches him before Iruka does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Kakashi-san, what's in the basket?” he asks, already craning his neck to look. He recoils with a noise of disgust before Kakashi answers. “Eggplant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka punches his shoulder. “Where are your manners, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing one hand to his arm, Naruto whines, “You're so mean, Sensei! Hitting me like that… It's like you want to stifle my curious spirit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shakes his head, but when Naruto leans into him, clearly seeking more attention, Iruka ruffles his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's an easy gesture, one that makes them smile at each other as Iruka puts a fraternal arm around Naruto’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun is lying on the porch, but Kakashi can feel the weight of his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kakashi-san,” Iruka says, still holding Naruto close. “We came by to thank you for dinner and return your dish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding enthusiastically, Naruto adds, “And Iruka-sensei made you something in return. It's even pretty good, especially for him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up for half a second, would you?” Iruka hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm only saying it so he knows you worked really hard on it and that's why it took you so long to bring his stuff back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s eye twitches, but he only pulls Naruto closer as he lifts a bag in his free hand. “I'm sorry to come over unannounced. I promise we’re just here to drop the food off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods, intending to give them a quick thank you but instead saying, “You're welcome to come in if you'd like to. The basket’s full, and I was going to break for lunch soon anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his basket to prove it- a needless gesture when they can already see that it's more than full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After exchanging a quick look with Iruka, Naruto says, “That would be really good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Iruka’s twitch, that isn't what he was telling Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all, food is better when it's shared, right?” Kakashi asks. It's a transparent attempt at persuading Iruka to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, it works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto has an appointment in an hour, so we won't stay for too long,” Iruka says, “but if you really don't mind, eating together would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he doesn't mind!” Naruto reaches out and takes Kakashi by the wrist. “Let's eat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka reaches out and flicks Naruto’s head. “Don't just grab people like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto releases Kakashi so he can cradle his head. A stream of complaints starts, which Iruka diligently and evenly addresses as the three of them make their way to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi lets their arguing become background noise. They don't need him to participate, but he doesn't feel left out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That might have something to do with the way Iruka’s eyes keep drifting toward him, reminding Kakashi that in deference to the day’s projected heat, he didn't put a shirt on this morning but still spent the last few hours sweating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they get inside, Kakashi’s face is so hot it must be red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves Iruka and Naruto in the kitchen so they can wash their hands while he heads to his bathroom to wash up and grab a shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Iruka's looks doesn't fade, though, and despite himself, Kakashi is glad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kakashi-san, are the spices right?” Naruto asks as Kakashi takes his first bite of udon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto wants to become a chef,” Iruka explains. “That's part of why it took so long for us to return your dishes; we had to try a bunch of recipes before he decided we'd found the right one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins. “We couldn't give you something that wasn't as good as what you made us, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods, schooling his expression so it doesn't give away his discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a small dinner. They didn't need to go so far out of their way to make something for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't need to make anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I've only had a little,” he says, knowing better than to say anything about them not needing to do anything in return, “but I think you picked the right recipe, Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s grin grows even wider as he pumps the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're at the table,” Iruka reminds him mildly. “You're going to spill your lunch if you aren't careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheepish, Naruto lowers his arms. “Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shakes his head but bumps their shoulders together. “You did pick a good recipe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watches the instant change in Naruto’s mood and wonders silently if the two of them are always this excitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a suspicion that they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto quickly resumes questioning Kakashi, and Kakashi is startled to realize that Naruto’s inelegant phrasing is hiding how insightful his questions are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka interrupts every so often to remind Naruto not to talk with his mouth full or point out he isn't letting Kakashi eat, but he seems otherwise content to eat his own lunch and let them talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he glances over, Kakashi feels a burst of heat as he remembers the way Iruka looked at him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing significant happens until Iruka points out that they need to get ready to leave. Naruto sighs but gets to his feet without more than a token protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them, along with Kakashi, pick up their dishes and carry them over to the counter by the sink, which shouldn't be difficult, but somehow, Naruto’s plate winds up pressed flat against Iruka’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi freezes, and a long, tense moment passes as Iruka and Naruto stare at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you, Kakashi-san,” Iruka says, slowly looking away from Naruto, “but could I use your bathroom and clean up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's only a few doors down the hallway, so Kakashi doesn't bother going with him, just tells him how to get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quiet thank you, Iruka walks away, leaving Kakashi standing with Naruto uncomfortably in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka-sensei’s really nice,” Naruto says, unusually serious as he looks Kakashi directly in the eye. “He lets me sleep next to him when I can't on my own even though his bed is really small and I’m too old for that sort of thing. But I always sleep better next to him, and if I don't go, somehow he still finds out and tells me I’m supposed to come get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure where this is going, Kakashi only nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He buys me stuff when it's my birthday and even when it isn't,” Naruto continues. “I know he doesn't do fun stuff on his own anymore because he has to pay for everything for me, but he gets mad at me when I tell him he should use his money for himself. He used to do that at school, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than once, Kakashi has seen Iruka do things like pushing an extra sandwich on a student or telling another that their parents don't have to pay for a replacement set of kunai because someone made a surprise donation to the Academy that was enough to cover the cost of the kunai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread coils in Kakashi’s gut, but he manages a calm, “That sounds like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing away, Naruto rubs his eyes. “I’d still be hated by everybody if Iruka-sensei hadn't adopted me, but now he doesn't have any friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dread creeps up Kakashi’s throat. What is he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't understand children. He could lead soldiers, but the idea of training those soldiers when they haven't even realized their own mortality made him queasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't have answers to questions like the one Naruto isn't asking. He isn't even sure Naruto is asking anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's a good parent,” Kakashi offers. “That's the sort of thing they do, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at Kakashi, Naruto shrugs. “I don’t really know. It’s the sort of thing Iruka-sensei does, but he’s the only dad I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi fights a wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orphaned at birth, unloved by his village. Of course Naruto won’t know what sorts of things parents are supposed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying a different tack, Kakashi says, “You're important to him. Anyone who can't accept you, can't accept him. Why would he want to be friends with someone like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s shoulders hunch. “He's still alone, though, isn't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but he ight have more friends that you realize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you?” Naruto asks, eyes shining hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornered, Kakashi swallows and says, “Like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His guilt will catch up with him later, but for the moment, Naruto is smiling so wide, Kakashi only feels a distant twinge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! Iruka-sensei likes working with you, and he's really picky about other teachers. So you two should stay friends and keep teaching together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘You two’ who?” Iruka asks, returning to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Kakashi-san!” Naruto says brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncomfortable, Kakashi scratches the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka glances between them, looking lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi tries to convey with his face that the conversation got away from him, and after a second, Iruka smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do make a good team,” he says. “Unfortunately, Naruto and I really do need to go see the hokage now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds out his hand, and despite the noise of protest Naruto makes, he makes his way over and takes Iruka’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for eating with us, Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka says. “I'll see you at our next class, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods. “See you, Sensei. Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father and son nod, and together, Naruto’s hand still clutching Iruka’s, the two of them leave Kakashi behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wakes up twice in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time, he's remembering Obito, and the Sharingan is aching in his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time, he wakes up from a dream about Iruka that was little more than the two of them kissing, but as he frowns at his ceiling, it isn't just his head that aches.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next class is on Monday, the day after this weekend’s farmer’s market, and despite the rough start to his day, Kakashi hopes Naruto and Iruka will come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a bright, warm day, and as Kakashi chats idly with Kotetsu and Izumo, the stream of people steadily buy up almost the entirety of his display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he's left with the last bunch of a few different vegetables, he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reached the end of your sales, Kakashi-san?” Genma asks from his spot at Kotetsu and Izumo’s spread. “I'd help, but Raidou and I are still making our way through everything he bought last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods, remembering the overflowing armful Raidou left with. “It's fine. I have neighbors I can give the extra to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the remaining vegetables, Kakashi shakes his head. As always, the last bunch is just as good as the rest, but people think there's something wrong with it because no one else took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the undesirable extras always makes him bitter, so he gathers them up, weighing whether Anko will take them or not, when he hears Iruka's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down to the last bunches again, Kakashi-sensei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka finishes walking over, nodding hello to the rest of the group as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always,” Kakashi tells him. “People are like that, I suppose. There's only one left of something, so it must be inferior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are strange like that.” Iruka looks down at the pile of vegetables. “But you know, sometimes people just need to see things in a different context.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What different context is there for daikon?” Kotetsu asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka smiles. “Give me some ribbon and I'll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumo hands a spool to Kotetsu, who hands it to Genma, who hands it to Iruka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I use that basket, Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka asks, gesturing at a small, shallow basket near Kakashi’s elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hands it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look better if they're together,” Iruka explains as he arranges the leftover food in the basket. “On an otherwise empty shelf, they look undesirable, but if you put them together like this, they look beautiful again. See?” He ties a modest bow around the base of the basket and steps aside, turning the basket so it faces Kakashi. “Call this something special, and I’m sure you'll sell everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so proud of it, Kakashi can only stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a simple idea, but arranged the way they are and with the bright red ribbon tied around the basket, the last of the vegetables don't look sad anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like it?” Iruka asks, reminding Kakashi that he's just been staring. “It was only an idea, but there’s no reason to feel like you have to use it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I like it,” Kakashi says quickly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The embarrassment that had been creeping up Iruka’s face disappears. In its place comes one of his incandescent smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over his shoulder, Genma peers at the basket. “That does look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s smile grows. “Thank you, Genma-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma nods at him. “Where’s the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a playdate with his friends. I figured I'd get groceries before Sakura’s parents have to ask a ninja to intervene.” Iruka mist pick up on Kakashi’s confusion because he explains, “Most of Naruto’s friends are former classmates from the Academy, and Sakura has civilian parents who aren't trained to handle eight year olds with knives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma shakes his head. “It's bad enough having to keep them in line during the exams. Glad I'm not a civilian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka grins, and even though he disengages from the conversation, Kakashi feels warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is cute!” a woman says. She cranes her neck, checking out the basket’s contents. “I didn't know you sell baskets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's something new I’m trying,” Kakashi tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman grins at him. “I like it! It's very convenient. How much is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi does some quick mental calculations, and in less than a minute, his stand is finally completely empty for the first time and the woman is walking away, her arm through another woman’s, the two leaning into each other companionably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a shame Iruka had to leave,” Izumo says pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighs, and Kotetsu laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're going to ask him out, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last rays of sunlight are disappearing as the sun disappears beneath the horizon, and Kakashi has known since he sat down half an hour ago that this conversation would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun makes a low noise of understanding as he settles down on the porch beside Kakashi. “You're doing better now, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dreams are less frequent,” Kakashi agrees. “I don't think we'll be having any sleepovers any time soon, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn't, and Kakashi doesn't want to pretend he thought it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a strange life, Pakkun. Do you think it will last?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun leans into him. “Who knows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying a hand on Pakkun’s side, Kakashi strokes his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, night rushing toward them while the rest of the pack waits inside. Shiba must have found something to play with; he's the only one who likes to throw things around on his own and Kakashi can hear the skittering scratches of his claws and thumps of his paws on the floor as he runs around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun paws at Kakashi’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Kakashi asks, looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun looks up at him steadily as he says, “Your father would have been happy living like this, too, if he'd been allowed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's heart freezes mid-beat. “Pakkun-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I look youthful, but I wasn't young when I met your father. I watched him grow up just like I watched you. I felt it when he died.” Pakkun looks away, his eyes taking in the world beyond the porch in a way even Kakashi’s Sharingan can't. “You're all pups to us, Boss. We hate outliving you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back up at Kakashi, he adds, “Stick around for a while, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods, and after a moment, Pakkun gets up. “It's getting cold. Let's go back inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shows up on time, put together and smiling as he always is, while the class follows him, noticeably less enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all did poorly on their last exam,” heexplains after they've all exchanged greetings, “which means that today, they're going to be working extra hard! Isn't that right, everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of groans answers him, but Iruka doesn't seem bothered. “Okay! Line up while Kakashi-sensei and I get things ready.” He starts to turn toward Kakashi, only to turn back around and say, “I saw that, Konohamaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watches in amusement as the Third’s grandson turns bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Iruka-sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, at least try to be subtle.” Iruka sighs. “You're training to be a ninja, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chastised, Konohamaru ducks his head, and Iruka finally walks over and joins Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're quite a taskmaster, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi says, drawling to hide his interest. “They look like they think they're going to have a miserable day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka sighs. “They might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks over at him sharply but keeps his voice light as he asks, “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need to practice dodging, and at this point in their training, that means sparring.” At Kakashi’s blank look, he elaborates. “We're about to encourage a bunch of children to hit each other. I tried to divide them into the pairs least likely to goof off or intentionally maim each other, but at this age, anything could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maiming seems excessive,” Kakashi points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka looks at him with pity. “You'll understand soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi does understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>understands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's harder when you have to be a punching bag, isn't it?” Iruka asks. His voice is sympathetic, but he looks amused as he helps Kakashi set up for snack time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods. “Are they always like this? I only have four limbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not always.” When he finishes moving the rolls to Kakashi’s unbreakable plate, Iruka picks up the plate. “Since they couldn't play, they wanted to impress you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm just an old ninja who doesn't work anymore. They should have higher aspirations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don't see you as the Copy-nin, you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's who I used to be.” Kakashi shrugs. “I can see why the name would still fascinate children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does fascinate them, but it isn’t why they want to impress you.” Stepping toward the door, Iruka says, “You're their teacher. The skills they have are ones they learned from you; your approval of their progress is approval of them as well. Of course they want to look good in your eyes. Your name didn't teach them how to block correctly or improve their form. You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes the door open with one hip, and as he steps outside, a chorus of cheers goes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's still scolding them into approaching him single file when Kakashi finishes loading up his tray and joins him outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second, equally enthusiastic round of cheers greets him, along with a crowd of students, all clamoring to be first to get their snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Iruka’s annoyance is almost physical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you at school?” Iruka shouts a moment later. “I know you know how to be polite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi lets himself smile behind his mask as Iruka heckles his class, loudly talking over their complaints and chastising them for being rude to Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, he thinks to himself, it would have been nice to have a team of genin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Bisuke says, wandering over as Kakashi washes the dishes, “it's a problem when you pursue someone too hard. It's annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi fights a sigh. “You're going to tell me I'm doing the opposite of that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you do already know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pakkun beat you to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Pakkun is too nice sometimes. He tries to make things sound helpful instead of just being honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to hurry up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisuke nods. “Right now, you've got your leg up. Mark him or don't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks down at Bisuke, contemplating the best way to respond to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, what he comes up with is, “That isn't how it works for humans </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisuke gives him a doggy shrug. “You got the idea, though, didn't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto shows up out of the blue while Kakashi is harvesting daikon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he says loudly, plopping down on the ground in front of Kakashi, “I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Kakashi looks up from his basket. “With what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Iruka-sensei he should start dating again since I know he stopped when he adopted me, and we kind of had a fight about it.” Sighing, Naruto rolls over onto his back. “I just don't want him to be lonely. He does all this stuff for me, you know? Even more than some of my friends’ dads. I’m really grateful! But I don't want him to hate me for being the reason he only spends time with kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s heart and stomach make a nauseating attempt at switching places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think Iruka is capable of hating you, Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but he'd be annoyed that he has to look after me. He wouldn't love me like he does now, so what's the difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart to hearts aren't Kakashi’s strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking isn't his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking logically, though… Taking people apart and making sense of them is something he can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell Iruka that or did you just tell him to go have fun?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Naruto makes a noncommittal sound that tells Kakashi all he needs to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It's not like there's an easy way to say ‘Hey, Sensei. Could you please fall in love with someone so you won't start to hate me? I really like having a dad and losing you would suck.’ Besides, he'd probably just tell me not to worry so much.” Crossing his arms, Naruto nods to himself. “'I'm very happy like this, Naruto,’” he says in a good imitation of Iruka. “‘I don't need to fall in love because I have you. Let's just pretend I don't sometimes sigh and look longingly at couples holding hands. No, no, everything is fine!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods to himself again, visibly pleased with mimicry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't tell him how weird it was to hear Naruto speak as politely as Iruka does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of that is because he doesn't get the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sits up and stares at Kakashi through narrowed eyes. “You should ask him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't drop his basket, but he does feel his face turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already likes you,” Naruto says, raising the index finger on one hand. “You're a good cook.” A second finger goes up. “I like you.” A third. “You like him.” A fourth. “Actually, you could probably just skip to the part where you propose, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise Kakashi makes is undignified, but Naruto is being so matter-of-fact about something Kakashi has been agonizing over that he can help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's more complicated than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. You'd want to stay here and Iruka-sensei would probably want to keep our apartment. Maybe we could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks at him with such open confusion, the thought that Iruka and Kakashi might not want to be together far from his mind, that Kakashi almost doesn't want to dispel the illusion he's woven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn't you forget something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stares at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka and I would have to want to be together for that to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Iruka-sensei’s great! Why wouldn't you want to be with him?” Eyes narrowing, Naruto asks, “Is it because he has a kid? Because if it's about me, I'll find someone better than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Naruto asks. “Am I wasting my time? Iruka-sensei isn't getting any younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not you,” Kakashi promises. “It takes more than just liking someone to be together the way you're talking about. Otherwise we'd all marry any of our friends, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looks at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friendship is a good start, but there's more to it than that,” Kakashi tries, only for Naruto to speak over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about that. I'm friends with Ino, but I wouldn't want to marry her.” He makes a gagging noise. “Iruka-sensei doesn't fuss about other people like he fusses about you. He was worried that you'd hate me when you found out about the Nine Tails, and it wasn't the usual ‘if he's mean, run away and come find me, Naruto’ thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's never going to get used to the way Naruto dumps a flood of information on him, is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them are just looking at each other, Naruto expectant and Kakashi at a loss, when someone else’s voice cuts in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto! What are you doing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Kakashi look over in unison as Iruka appears by the house. He doesn't run over, but the way he's scowling says it's a near thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi glances back at Naruto, who looks like a man about to be hanged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been looking all over for you,” Iruka says when he gets close enough not to need to shout. “You missed lunch, and none of your friends knew where you'd gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sensei.” Naruto sits up but hunches his shoulders. “I was just visiting Kakashi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you're supposed to tell me where you're going,” Iruka crosses his arms. “What if you'd gotten hurt? Or I'd gotten hurt? How would we know where to find you, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hunches over even more. “I'm sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! As punishment, you're going to help me deep clean the fridge when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto makes a noise of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka holds his hand out, and after a moment, Naruto takes it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his anger, which is rapidly bleeding into relief, Iruka doesn't yank him around, and when Naruto is standing on his own, Iruka turns him around and starts brushing the dirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly! For a kid who claims to hate bath time, you really go out of your way to earn it.” Shaking his head, Iruka puts a hand on Naruto’s head and pushes down so they're bowing to Kakashi. Only after Naruto has apologized does Iruka finally look at Kakashi. “I'm sorry for intruding on you like this. I thought we'd finished learning about manners and not running off on our own, but it seems we have a little more work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives Naruto a sour look, which Naruto mirrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, it's fine,” Kakashi promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gives him the sour look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka glances between them. “Is something going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Naruto grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi opens his mouth and, without meaning to, asks, “Do you want to come over for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinks at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to have dinner with me sometime?” Kakashi rephrases. “Naruto is welcome to come along-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you're going to kiss. Sensei can bring back some leftovers if you're going to be doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking,” Iruka hisses, tugging Naruto behind himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over Iruka’s hip, Naruto gives Kakashi a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka clears his throat. “I’d like to have dinner, yeah. Would next week work for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next week?” Naruto asks. “Just go out tonight! You're both here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking away, Iruka bumps Naruto with his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do next week. I could do tonight, too, though,” Kakashi adds. His face is already uncomfortably warm. “It's up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished my lesson plans last night, so if it isn't too much trouble, tonight probably is better. Just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be a little unpredictable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah. Can I go over to Sasuke's? His brother said I could pet his birds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W</span>
  <span>hy does that sound more like you want to play with Itachi than Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugs, but as Iruka and Kakashi decide to meet back here in two hours, he gives Kakashi an approving look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he's finished getting the food ready and the meat is cooking, Kakashi has twenty minutes to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hops into the shower and, time ticking down on the clock in his head, scrubs off the sweat and dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he's clean, dry, and dressed, he still has ten minutes to kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shows up four minutes early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swapped out his uniform for civilian clothes. The dark pants and fitted shirt suit him, and without the flak jacket and headband, he looks just like a civilian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irony that of the two of them, Iruka is the ninja isn’t lost on Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought doesn't bother Kakashi like it might have. He isn't a ninja anymore, but he's still an asset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still has a place in the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Iruka says as Kakashi opens the door, scratching at his cheek with a look of embarrassment. “I misjudged the time, and it felt strange to stand outside doing nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine,” Kakashi assures him. “Better to come by early than not at all, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka nods quickly and follows Kakashi inside. He pauses to slip his shoes off, and Kakashi waits until Iruka finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk into the kitchen together, and Iruka grins as Kakashi offers him something to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water would be fine, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're smiling a lot for water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shakes his head. “Sorry. I was just remembering that Naruto tried to convince me to bring him home some of what you cook,” he explains. “I told him that isn't why I'm coming over and he called me selfish. He really is completely resistant to learning manners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's only pretending to complain; his mouth is curved in a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi motions for Iruka to sit at the table while Kakashi brings their drinks over. “Well, he's certainly an interesting kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is! He’s always getting in trouble and driving me crazy, but I’m not sure what I'm going to do when he grows up.” Rubbing the back of his head, Iruka clears his throat. “Sorry. It's been a while since I went on a date, but I know that's not the way to start one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducks his head, and as Kakashi sits down, he wonders if kissing on the first date is too forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to apologize,” he promises. “Besides, I probably haven't dated in even longer. We’re both rusty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers Iruka a smile, and Iruka smiles back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka doesn't have more to say. Kakashi doesn't know where to start. The food is still cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wants to kiss Iruka so much he has to bite his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence grows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a beautiful home,” Iruka offers. He looks as uncomfortable saying it as Kakashi feels about hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying a home is beautiful is a universal desperate effort to revive a dying conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hasn't even been five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kakashi replies. “A friend helped me build it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be a good friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. Building this was a big favor, but he's fond of architecture, a passion I can't say I share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That friend must not be Gai,” Iruka says, amusement clear. “He's a passionate man, but his sense of buildings leaves a little to be desired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering the last time he and Gai had a mission together and Gai tried to estimate the size of the rooms inside a building, Kakashi has to agree. They'd completed the mission, but Kakashi wound up making a lot of revisions to the plan on the fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzou is far more reliable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His reports must be interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They used to be. He delegates them to Neji and Tenten now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka sighs. “Lee takes too long because he adds too much detail. He's getting better, but it's a work in progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a smile in his eyes as he talks about Lee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really like children, don't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's an odd question, poorly phrased, but Iruka nods excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! I'm really glad I could become a teacher.” Tilting his head, Iruka asks, “What about you? Did you ever have a genin team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shakes his head. “I was too valuable in the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our lives have taken very different paths, haven’t they?” Iruka gives him a thoughtful look. “I haven’t taken a mission outside the village since I adopted Naruto, and even then, I was usually sent on reconnaissance missions. You probably saw more combat in a year than I have in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a bad thing?” Kakashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Iruka says quickly. He clears his throat. “What I’m trying to say is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timer goes off, and despite wanting to hear what Iruka is about to say, Kakashi gets up and checks the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's done, so he pulls it out to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least now there’s nothing to disrupt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really isn’t a bad thing,” Iruka says before Kakashi has even finished sitting down. “I'm just- It’s only that- That is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans and buries his face in his hands. “I'm no good at this!” He looks up before Kakashi can think of how to reply to that, expression intent, and says, “Please forget about that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi waves off the apology. “You really don't have to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to do this right,” Iruka insists. “I want you to know how much I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi bites the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows plenty of earnest people, but they’ve never been earnest about liking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a strange feeling but not a bad one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you like me,” Kakashi says. “It would be really uncomfortable if it only went one way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Iruka gives him is wide-eyed and hopeful. It reminds Kakashi of the way Iruka reacts when one of his students surprises him with a hug. Most of them have outgrown the impulse, but every so often, Iruka will be caught off-guard by a hug that’s more attack than cuddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that reminds me!” Iruka’s soft expression gives way to excitement. “The students have been doing even better than I'd hoped because of your help. Because of it, I've even managed to convince the principal to propose a program where students will spend time with other ninjas before they graduate. They'll be even better equipped for the field, and I’m very grateful to you for helping me do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka hadn't mentioned a plan like that, but it’s exactly the sort of idea that he'd come up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're very attached to them,” Kakashi observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Iruka says brightly. “Aren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only have them for a few hours once a week. There isn't enough time to grow attached to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shakes his head, sobering. “I don't think humans work like that. Our hearts want to take each other in. It's difficult to become a person who doesn't care about anyone else. I’m not sure it's truly possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's wrong, but he means it. He can't understand that someone could see another person and feel nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why he could never be a ninja like Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why Kakashi wants to lean across the table and kiss him until some of Iruka’s soft heart belongs to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto found the right man to be his father,” he says instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka flushes. “I wasn't- That isn't what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you weren't, but the point stands. You're an optimist; if you weren't, you wouldn't have accepted him.” Iruka’s face turns red</span>
  <span>, and Kakashi takes a small risk. “It's a nice evening. Do you want to eat outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka grins. “I would!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka is starting to nod off. They ate on the porch and spent so long talking and drinking, the sun is starting to set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere around the second round of sake, they relocated to the porch steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the creeping chill, Iruka’s shoulder is warm where it's pressed against Kakashi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Iruka says around a jaw-cracking yawn. They opened a bottle of sake, and Iruka’s cheeks are red from drinking. “It was a busy day, and good food always makes me sleepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're working tomorrow, too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Looking up at the sky, he frowns. “Unfortunately, that means I should get going. Naruto is probably eating something he shouldn't, and getting him ready for bed takes a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounds like Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi gets to his feet. “I won't keep you from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka does the same, but he sways as he stretches his arms above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good to walk home?” Kakashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka nods, flapping a hand at him. “I’m fine. Compared to when I was studying to become a teacher, this is nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a few years ago, wasn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… It was, wasn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't seem that out of it, just a little slow, but when they head in so Iruka can get his shoes, he has to brace himself as he puts them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was drinking, too. His face is warm and he can't seem to recall the reasons not to kiss Iruka yet that felt so important earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from the shoe he's finally managed to tie, Iruka looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of the sunlight is catching on his face, and Kakashi reaches for him without meaning to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinks when Kakashi touches his chin. “Kakashi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so… I want to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s face turns even brighter red, but he leans closer. “Isn't this supposed to be a second date thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes falling shut, Iruka shakes his head. “Now is better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pulls down his mask and kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s lips are soft, and Kakashi can taste the sake they were just drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away after a moment, but Iruka chases him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the eyepatch instead of a headband, Iruka’s hands slide smoothly into Kakashi’s hair. He presses up against Kakashi, and it's all Kakashi can do just to hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not a first date kiss,” Kakashi says against Iruka’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka turns his face away, but the tips of his ears are bright red. “Sorry. I didn't mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to go home for Naruto. You're going to worry him if you aren't back soon, and if I don't bring you back on time, he won't approve a second date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief makes Iruka’s expression soften as he looks back at Kakashi. “A second date, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you don't want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do,” Iruka says quickly. “I was just- I want one, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi opens his mouth to remind Iruka they need to leave, but before he can, Iruka touches a finger to the tip of Kakashi's nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” he announces, grinning like he's found something great. “You're cute without the mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helpless, Kakashi kisses him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really didn't have to walk me home,” Iruka says as they come to a stop outside his apartment door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip wasn't without incident, but as they made their way from Kakashi’s home to Iruka’s, only pausing for a few kisses they said would be the last, they sobered up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost fell in a dumpster,” Kakashi points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly sobered up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't have if they'd left it closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a smile in Iruka’s voice, and Kakashi is weighing the chances of getting one last kiss when the door flies open and Naruto tackles Iruka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei!” he says, clutching Iruka’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka grunts, knocked off-kilter by the force of the hug, but only holds Naruto tighter. “Sorry, Naruto. We lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head so he can give Kakashi a suspicious look, Naruto asks, “So it went okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did.” Iruka strokes Naruto’s hair. “Look at you. You got ready for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I figured you'd be out late…” Naruto hunches his shoulders and backs away from Iruka. “Besides,” he adds, nose wrinkling, “you had stuff to drink, right? It always takes you forever and you get all weird when you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Iruka ruffles Naruto’s hair and pulls him back into a hug. “Sorry, sorry. You're just so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so embarrassing,” Naruto whines, struggling to free himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka doesn't let go, but he does let Naruto turn around so he can face Kakashi instead of being squished against Iruka's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for bringing him home,” Naruto tells him. “Even if he did come back like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Iruka bends forward and kisses the top of Naruto’s head. “Okay, you've made your point. It's past your bedtime, so why don't you head inside? I'll be inside in a minute and I'll come tuck you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ten, Sensei. I don't need you to tuck me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto puffs his cheeks out in a pout, and Kakashi bites back a laugh as Iruka shoos Naruto inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don't, but I like saying goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, Naruto trots into the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn't going to wait patiently, is he?” Kakashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka gives him a lopsided smile. “He definitely isn't. One day, he's really going to stop wanting to hold my hand at all, so I'm trying to enjoy it while he's only pretending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't tell Iruka that Naruto will always want to hold his hand. He doesn't know what Naruto will do, and it's likely that Naruto will go through the same stage children have where they don't want to be seen with their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Iruka is more than a parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's Naruto’s beloved teacher, and if Kakashi had to bet, he'd say Naruto will never outgrow the desire to be close to Iruka. Half of holding hands is being held, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the apartment come the sounds of a child deliberately walking heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go before he decides he doesn't like it when you go on dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shakes his head, amusement clear. “Thank you, Kakashi.” He scratches his cheek. “I had a good time tonight, so if you'd like to go on that second date, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets. Iruka’s uncertainty is clear; Kakashi can't sound much better. “A second date sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brightening, Iruka nods. “Then, I’ll see you at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite saying goodbye, Iruka doesn't move. He touches the back of his neck, biting his lip as he does, then says, “Before you leave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I leave?” Kakashi prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has an idea- he has a hope- but he waits for Iruka to say it, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blush darkening, Iruka gives him a hopeful look. “One more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nods quickly, and Iruka pulls him in by the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a soft, sweet kiss, the taste of sake long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're pulling back when Naruto calls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sensei! Bedtime!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Iruka huffs a laugh. “He really will come out and drag me inside if I stay out here any longer. Which is probably a good thing since I have work tomorrow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll head home. It's past everyone’s bedtime now, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early to bed, early rise every day, huh?” Iruka asks, sympathetic as if a regular sleep schedule isn't a mercy most ninjas can only dream of. “Being a farmer is tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has some drawbacks among the advantages.” Kakashi takes a reluctant step away. “Goodnight, Iruka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Kakashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi makes it halfway down the stairs to the floor below Iruka’s apartment when he hears Naruto shout, “Sensei, you're even later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bisuke lies down on the grass a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regretting your late night?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not looking up, Kakashi gently pulls the closest radish out of the ground. “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisuke goes quiet and stays that way, seemingly content to enjoy the sunlight as Kakashi moves farther down the row, picking radishes and placing them in his basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence grows suspiciously long. Bisuke isn’t a talker like Pakkun, but that doesn't stop him from sharing whatever thoughts he decides count as wisdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn't polite and doesn't pretend to be, but he also doesn't tend to stick to Kakashi’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning from the far end of the row, Kakashi sets his basket down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisuke looks up at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'd be over with Shiba if you wanted company, so you must have something to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I do.” Sitting up, Bisuke cocks his head. “Congrats on deciding to mark him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're already happier after one date,” Bisuke says, ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks down at him, puzzled. Talks with Bisuke tend to be more barbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps sensing Kakashi's curiosity, Bisuke gives him a doggy shrug. “What? It's not like I like seeing you sad. After all your moping, you kissed him a little and now you're picking radishes with a look on your face like you got hit on the head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's the barb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was more than a little,” Kakashi tells him, more to annoy him than any desire to correct him on how many kisses Kakashi got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisuke gives him a dirty look that says he knows what Kakashi is doing. “I just thought someone should point out that you aren't miserable today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanders off without waiting for a reply. He joins Shiba where he's sitting with Bull in the shade and flops down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Transferring the daikon from his basket to the larger box, Kakashi shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can admit that Bisuke has a point. Being with Iruka did make him feel better, and the knowledge that he’ll be spending more time with Iruka is putting him in a good mood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi wakes up sweaty and breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Iruka is breathing evenly. He barely stirs when Kakashi extricates himself from the tangled sheets and Iruka’s own weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharing his bed with Iruka made the nightmares worse at first, but they've been sleeping together for a few months now and Kakashi is starting to expect the bed to dip when Iruka crawls into bed and for the sheets to be warm if Iruka got in first. Having to be seen after a nightmare still makes his stomach turn, but Iruka is happy to be held as Kakashi drifts off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka has his own nightmares. He doesn't push Kakashi to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging his damp shirt off, Kakashi trudges into the bathroom. He tosses the shirt into the laundry and washes his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he's drying off, he hears a thump on the other side of the door. A curse follows a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking his head out, heart beating faster, Kakashi finds Iruka kneeling on the floor next to the bed. On the floor next to him is a pile of sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” Iruka mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka?” Kakashi walks over. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m changing the sheets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that. Why are you on the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head to glare at Kakashi, Iruka says, “Someone wore me out earlier. I got a cramp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a loss, Kakashi takes over for Iruka. He only has to pull the fitted sheet over the final corner and drop the sheets Iruka took off into the laundry basket; the clean sheet is already on the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka is sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of his leg, when Kakashi gets back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinking to his knees in front of Iruka, Kakashi pushes Iruka’s hands away and takes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like other ninjas, Iruka has an athlete’s body. He feels solid under Kakashi’s hands; unlike the dreams that wake Kakashi up, Iruka doesn't disappear in the sunlight. Sharing the bed with him makes Kakashi want to stay there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka sighs, eyes falling shut as Kakashi works out the lingering pain from the cramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kakashi tells Iruka’s kneecap. “For looking after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn't I be the one saying that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shakes his head, but he isn't disagreeing. He doesn't know what he's doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses the top of Iruka’s knee. It isn't enough, but it's the best way he can think of to tell Iruka what he's feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka pets the top of Kakashi’s head. “Come back to bed. Pakkun is getting impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Pakkun?” Kakashi asks around a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect one or two of the others are waiting, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Kakashi gets to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka swings his legs up and slides over to his side of the bed. Kakashi follows right behind him, getting comfortable with his head on the edge of his pillow and his arm over Iruka’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed dips as three dogs join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka twines his fingers through Kakashi’s as Pakkun, Shiba, and Uuhei make themselves comfortable on and around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you pick Naruto up in the morning?” Iruka asks when the dogs fall still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. He's with Sasuke and Itachi, isn't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole group is having a sleepover. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighs. “What you're saying is Itachi probably hasn't had time to eat. I'll bring him something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka squeezes Kakashi’s hand. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snuggling closer, Kakashi noses at Iruka’s shoulder. “I don't have to get Naruto until eight, right? You don't leave for work until six, but you could be a little late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask me in the morning,” Iruka tells him. “You're getting ready for the farmer's market, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I'll be home late. Tsunade wants to talk more about expanding the farming program.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing into his pillow, Iruka mumbles, “She sees you more than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she doesn't sleep in my bed,” Kakashi points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The correction comes quickly. “Our bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another, softer squeeze of Kakashi’s hand, and Kakashi smiles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka is already half-asleep, so Kakashi presses a kiss to Iruka’s shoulder and lets Iruka drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after holding Iruka for long enough that he's barely aware of the dogs, Kakashi falls asleep, too, and this time, the only dreams he has are of making soup and kissing Iruka until Naruto, who appears from thin air, complains.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're interested, you can come say hi on <a href="https://asotin.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or take a peep at some of the smaller fics I post there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>